10 - The creation of the Great Rings
by DixieLeDix
Summary: Celebrimbor got all he needs now - but unknown to him so has Annatar
1. Chapter 1

1474

The longbeards finally managed to bring the fire close to Ost-In-Edhil though corridors dug underground. There a few miles from his home Celebrimbor and the dwarves constructed a forge underground where the fire from the mountains could be used to melt all metals, being silver, gold or mithril.

The longbeards send the best of the smiths to Celebrimbor to celebrate the inauguration of the forge. In addition, Celeborn and Annatar attended.

Celeborn gave a toast to all. He told about his grandfather's achievements and the creation of the silmarils, but he did not mention any of the disasters that follow the creation. Celebrimbor ended by stating that he would only produce things of beauty, or perhaps things that could enhance the beauty of both creature and nature. Celeborn was silence but Annatar and dwarves applauded Celebrimbor.

One of the longbeards also spoke.

With a high voice, he said; "we too, celebrate this achievement. Here the longbeards will create tools, which will enable us to create an unmatched wealth for Khazad-dum."

He lowered his voice, "However, you have still to maintain your part of our agreement."

Celebrimbor said; "-and this I of course will live up to. The longbeards will get their part of the gift from Annatar."

The dwarf stated; "which is half of it!"

Celebrimbor said; "I will cut it in half, and you will receive your fair share!"

The dwarves said; "The fire is hot, the forge is ready, why delay? We worked under ground not knowing if it was day or night! We would like to be present!"

Celebrimbor was annoyed, over these requests from the longbeards; "I cannot do that because what I know is not for all to copy!"

The dwarf persisted; "then ask them to leave!"

Before Celebrimbor could answer, Annatar said; "I know that I have no part in this deal between the longbeards and Gwaith-i-Mirdain. I take my leave!"

He looked at Celeborn as he left. Celeborn looked back at Celebrimbor and then followed Annatar.

The two of them stood outside alone.

Annatar said; "We must respect the judgement of the smiths, we are only servants!"

Celeborn looked at him and said; "and who is your master then? I do not see the greatness in any such creations. Perhaps the right to judge Celebrimbor is the High King himself."

Celeborn left, and Annatar followed him with his eye. He noticed that Celeborn was moving east against the mountains and not towards Eregion.

He said to himself; "So you, the prince of the Teleri, will consult the high king of the Noldor, I know who made you think like that!"

The dwarves and Celebrimbor stayed in the room of the forge for several days. Finally, they had separated the black jewel in two equal parts.

When they went outside the found both Celeborn and Annatar gone.

Celeborn was determined to alert the High King. He traveled east and once in a while stopped. He listen to the ground and vaguely he could hear the roaring of the fire far below. He looked up at Celebdil, the southernmost mountain of Khazad-dum and he knew the fire came from that mountain. He turned south and took the long road south of Celebdil. The pass was much longer than the Redhorn, and equally high, but Celeborn did not want to meet any dwarves from Khazad-dum.

Celeborn had no fear, he was alone, but he had been in these situations before when he climbed the high pass north of Eregion. Nevertheless, he felt that someone followed him, and often looked back. He passed the highest point of the pass and started descending towards the valley below.

He looked back again; there a giant stood! For a split second, he looked behind the giant to the top of the pass. He saw Annatar.

Celeborn tried to react, but the giant had foreseen his move and hit him hard. Celeborn flew against the side of the mountains. Other giants gathered around the battle scene.

Annatar stood and watched; he was confident that Celeborn was dead.

Far away, in the westernmost city of Numenor, Eldalonde, a child was born. It was the first son of Isilmo! The father was proud, and spoke of his son, as one who would change the fate of both Numenor and Middle Earth, and that his son would be the greatest mariner since Tar-Aldarion. Most of the people listening to the speech of Isilmo did not understand or believe his confident words.

Also under the great mountain of Caradhras another child was born. Here everybody agreed that the child would change the future. The longbeards was confident that what they saw in this child had only been seen once before. The third Durin had been born.

Annatar came to Celebrimbor.

"Celeborn has left. He did not care for our ideas, he was only here as a spy for the White King of Lindon, who want you to submit to him. Now you should continue with your creations;" He said.

"-and who would appreciate such creations?" Celebrimbor asked.

"She would!" Annatar answered; "she appreciated the work of your grandfather. Use what I gave you but divide it in three, one for you, one for her and one for her daughter. They are from the same source and their fate are bound together. Their owners will share destiny and leave Middle Earth together.

Celeborn lay in a ravine unconscious. The giants had left him for dead. And that could have been his destiny, if was it not from the singing that came from the valley below. Celeborn recalled the song and gain new forces. He stood op and continued his journey towards the river Nimrodel and Lorien behind it.


	2. Chapter 2

1503

A Noldo elf came to see Celebrimbor in Ost-in-Edhil. Celebrimbor was surrounded by the Gwaith-i-Mirdain. All inhabitants of Eregion were present, but only one elf had seen the Noldo before.

The elf said; "I am Sultar, servant of the Great King Gil-Galad!"

He looked around in the room, and his eyes fell on Annatar. Looking at him, he continued.

"I wish to speak with you in solitude!"

Celebrimbor looked at his visitor.

"Do as he ask!" he ordered and the elves left the room.

Annatar was the last to leave. His eyes met Sultar, and he bowed shortly.

Sultar walked Annatar to the door and ensured it was closed. Then he walked back to Celebrimbor.

"My master the Great King of the Noldor has doubt about the intensions of the Great Celebrimbor, and those that follow him, especially the person, who called himself Annatar;" Sultar said.

Celebrimbor did not answer.

"Master Elrond, who has the gift of foresight, foresee a dark future for Eriador;" Sultar continued.

Celebrimbor then said; "That could be, my work here is almost done!"

Sultar continued; "Be aware of Annatar! Master Cirdan is sure that he has never been on a ship from the west.

Celebrimbor then said; "Tell your master this, that Annatar will never put his hand on anything that is created here, and I will never share my secret of creation with him.""

Sultar bowed and said; "We will hope that this is enough then!". He then left Eregion.

That year a ship came from the west to Numenor. The people of Eldalonde cheered as is approached the harbour.

Isilmo and his family was among those who witness the arrival. Ten elves went ashore in Eldalonde.

Isilmos house lay high in the town. They could easily see the elves, but his oldest son wanted to get closer to them.

"Can I run to them father?" He said.

"Yes, Numendil, you can;" Isilmo answered, and Numendil ran against the harbour.

In earlier days, there would often be servants of the King in Eldalonde to be ready to escort the elves to the capital. However, it had been so many years since the elves had visited Numenor and there were no one to escort them.

Numendil joined the many children surrounding the elves. He was twenty-nine years old and among the eldest, who came so close to the elves.

One of the elves said; "We thank you for this welcome. Now we must be on our way to the Capital."

Numendil could not resist asking one of the many question that was on his mind.

"Tell me beautiful people, is it true that your home can be seen from the highest point in Numenor;" he asked.

An elf answered; "You should know, what you can see from your own home!"

"Tell me about Avallone;" Numendil persisted.

"We must be leaving;" the elf said and the ten staring walking on the path towards Armenelos.

Many people walked with elves, also Numendil. As they passed Isilmos house, his father ask Numendil to stop.

"I want to follow them to Armenelos!" He said.

"Your home is here and they are here to see the King. Next year we will go to Armenelos and you can enter the service of your grandfather;" Isilmo said.

"Father, please!" Numendil shouted.

Isilmo smiled, he would not disappoint his own child. He nodded, and Numendil laughed and without regards for cloths or food, he ran after the elves.

The rumour of the arrival of the western lords came fast to Armenelos by people on horseback, and Tar-Surion was ready to receive them. He had been newly born when they were visiting the last time.

Surion sounded his horn when he saw the elves enter Armenelos. He received the elves on top of the stairs leading to his house together with Cemenie and Telperien. He presented his wife and his daughter as heir to the throne.

"We have come to see the King of Numenor, on behalf of our masters. Little is known to us about places east of here. However, the wind carries rumours of unease among our kinsmen in Middle Earth. Do you, the people of Numenor, know about a new evil in Middle Earth?

Surion was surprised by the question. He had expected happy news or gifts.

He said; "I am not aware of such evil, and my family and I will never go there…"

He waited for a while.

"…anymore!" he said.

The elves looked at the family. They could see the bad experience Surion and Cemenie have had with Middle Earth.

Telperien said; "I will never go there, and never let the evil come here!"

One of the elves stepped forward, touched Telperien on the forehead, and looked her in the eyes.

She said; "It is a wise daughter you have."

Surion said; "She is! However she will wed no man, so I do not know who should rule after her."

Cemenie looked angry with Surion for stating this about their daughter.

Telperien looked the elf in the eyes. "Is this a sin?" she said; "and I a sinner?"

The elf looked deep into Telperien eyes; "No! You are not! You are a gift for you country and anyone you love!"

The elf turned around against and faced Surion and Cemenie and the rest of the Numenoreans in the courtyard.

She said; "You Heir is right. You should not let the evil of Middle earth come here! Rule wisely!"

The courtyard and stairs were full with people. The elves stayed an entire day and night with the royal family. The left next morning. Armenelos were still filled with people wanting to see the blessed people.

As the elves reached the button of the stairs, the elf judging Telperien suddenly notices Numendil there. She looked him in the eyes, but did not smile, as it was as if she became uncertain with this Numenorean.

Not long after it was Eruhantale. As always, the King and Queen would lead the procession to the summit at Meneltarma. Cemenie was old and had to use the scepter and the arm of the King to make it to the summit. Telperien followed them with fruit and bread. It was already afternoon when they reached the top, and Telperien knew they could not stay long as the nightfall was coming. She quickly passed the food around to the people there, as it was custom without knowing one of them was her nephew.

Surion and Cemenie made sign to the people to descend and the people followed the request. Surion looked one last time around at the summit and noticed a person remaining. The person was eagerly looking west.

The king went to him and said; "I know the rumour, but even though I have been here over five hundred times, I have never seen the tower!"

Numendil was about to speak, but the king put his hand up to his mouth. The other he used to point to the path leading back, where the Queen stood. Numendil understood and started to descend.

After the feast, the king received the Numenoreans that wanted to speak with him. The first was Numendil. The king immediately recognized him.

The king said; "I see my young friend from Meneltarma. Tell me you name and your business with the king?"

Numendil said; "My name is Minastir, I want to become a captain of the king!"

The king said; "How old are you Minastir?"

Numendil answered; "I am twenty-nine years old, my lord!"

The King then said; "You are eager my friend, and I like your self-confidence. However, it is only custom to enter the services of the king when one becomes thirty. However with your name I can understand, why you want to sail the seas."

"Next spring, you shall report to the shipyard in Romenna with you family. Tell them the King send you!"


	3. Chapter 3

1504

Minastir reported to Cemborn in Romenna. He did not bring his parents, but instead a letter from his father, and the words of the king accepting him as a worker of the shipyard.

Cemborn said; "It is rarely, we receive these requests any more. Today, we build no new ships, only maintaining the four ships we have left capable of sailing the ocean. In two hundred years, no new ships have been constructed here. In the days of Tar-Aldarion several hundred men worked here, but now we are merely thirty"

Cemborn asked his son Ereinion to teach Minastir, what he knew about shipbuilding and sailing.

Ereinion took the only ship in the harbour for a tour in the bay of Romenna. It took all the men at the shipyard to man.

"Where are the rest of the ships?" Minastir asked.

"In Middle Earth;" Ereinion said.

"Have you been there?" Minastir asked.

"I have not; my father is the member of the council of Numenor for Mittalmar. He descend from Irilde the daughter of Cemendur. The seat was lost from our line, but now it is back in the hands of those who deserve it. In due time I will have the seat. I intent to devote my time to serve the King;" Ereinion said.

"-or the Queen!" Minastir said.

Ereinion felt he needed to add to another reason; "-and we always need a ship both in Romenna and Vinyalonde harbour, should an urgent travel be required."

Minastir said; "So when a ship return from Middle earth we can take this ship there?"

Ereinion said; "I have no wish to travel there!"

Minastir then said; "I have heard a rumour that descendants of Nessanie the niece of Irilde travelled to Middle Earth never to return. Perhaps you will find your family there!"

Ereinion was in doubt and Minastir could see his fear of the sea.

"Do not fear the sea. The servants of Ulmo will protect us;" he said.

That fall the Queen of Numenor died. It was as after the visit from Tol Eressea as she had found peace in her hearth and she let go of her fea. She did not want Isilmo and his children to witness her departure from Arda. She spend her last time alone with Surion. Like her mother, she was laid to rest in a cave in Noirinan where a place also was made for her husband when that day would come.

Telperien and Isilmo met at the funeral for the first time in twenty years. Isilmo presented three of his four children; his two elder daughters and the youngest son.

Telperien asked; "Where is Numendil? I have not seen him since the birth of his younger brother.

Isilmo answered; "Numendil has a mind of his own. He want to create his own success. He entered the service of the King in Romenna and I believe his is now in Romenna.

Surion was listening to his children. He laughed as he heard Isilmo talk about Numendil, recognizing him as the young man, who called himself Minastir. He said; "a man of courage and own will! Perhaps that is what Numenor needs!"

Telperien looked at her father with doubt, and Surion noticed that. After they said farewell to Isilmo and his family, and rode towards Armenelos, he addressed his daughter.

Surion said; "You shall not fear not becoming queen of Numenor. However, I advise you to consider who should succeed you. Your younger brother lives in Eldalonde; he has many children. These are the closest in the line of Elros. Should you not find you heir among these, you will have to look far for living relatives of you.

Telperien answered; "I know this, but I will make my decision after only after becoming Queen.

"-and who should advice you then?" her father asked.

"I will find out at that time, maybe I need no advice, father;" Telperien answered.

The two rode in silence towards the capital.

In Eregion, Annatar approached Celebrimbor.

"You are in doubt my friend;" he said and Celebrimbor told about the warning of Gil-Galad.

Annatar answered; "A mighty King is Gil-galad, and wise in all lore is Master Elrond, and yet they will not aid us. Can it be that they do not desire to see other lands become as beautiful as their own? Why should Middle Earth remain dark, when the Elves could make it as fair as Eressea, or even as Valinor?"

Celebrimbor did not answer.

"I will leave you now, to seek other smiths, and thereby bring beauty to Middle Earth.


	4. Chapter 4

1508

At the eastern bank of the great river a wooden fort stood. From there boats could travelling at the river could get supplies, and as there were boats there, the place was often used for crossing the river.

The place was controlled by humans of Numenorean blood. However, these Numenoreans were not subject of the King of Numenor. They had left Numenor generations ago and settled in Middle Earth, where their children had grown up adapting to local customs.

The old man came to this place. Bearing no arms and being alone, he was welcome by the people there.

He asked the Numenoreans there; "I am looking for a people, who should live in the vales of the river close by. They are rumoured to possess the knowledge of invisibility."

The Numenoreans laughed; "the little people. They have no such knowledge; they are just very short and very shy. The have nothing to offer us, so we hunt them if we see them, but they hide well. We guess that is how they earn the rumoured ability."

"Where do I find them!" the old man asked.

"Better to have them finding you. If you have food they will come to you. But as stated they can offer nothing in return;" one of the men said.

"We will see about that; "The old man said.

The old man left the fort and headed north.

In Numenor, Isilmo and his family had joined the council member of Andustar, and rode to Armenelos at Erukyerme to celebrate the spring. Isilmo youngest son would become thirty next and Isilmo wanted him to enter the service of Surion. The King was surprised when he learned that his nephew Numendil had entered the service of the King four years ago. The King asked Cemborn of Mittalmar, who also was in Armenelos because of the feast, and Isilmo described his son.

Cemborn said; "You speak of your nephew as it could no other than Minastir. He came to me four years ago, and have begun constructing ships again."

The King laughed; "I remember Minastir! He wanted to be the creator of his own furtune!"

Later that year Minastir and Ereinion departed Romenna. A ship had returned from Middle Earth, and Minastir had persuaded Ereinion to travel with him. As the shipyard was fully manned again and several ships were built, Cemborn saw no problem in both ships leaving Romenna.

As the ships left the peer, the Tar-Surion and Isilmo arrived at the harbour.

Cemborn bowed to the King and shouted to his son; "The King has arrived to bid you farewell!"

At the deck of one of the ship, Ereinion bowed.

Surion shouted; "I wish you luck on your journey, Ereinion of Mittalmar, and you Numendil of Eldalonde, my grandson!"

Ereinion was very surprised and looked at Minastir on the other ship. Minastir smiled as he understood everybody now knew his identity.

At the harbour Isilmo was standing close to Cemborn. He said; "So my shipbuilder Minastir is no other than the grandson of the King!"

Isilmo stated; "He is as ambitious, as I predicted when he was born. One day he will become a great leader."

"Maybe even our king;" Cemborn said.

That is for my sister to decide; "Isilmo stated.


	5. Chapter 5

1511

The old man walked along one of the small creeks supplying the Great River with water.

He sat down and began his speech, which he had held before.

"There were once three tribes of Middle Men, who leaned ways of staying alive in Middle Earth, by the Avari. The skinchangers was destroyed by the King of the East, and the pukelmen by the Wizard of the South. Now the evil will look for you and destroy you, so that the future of Middle Earth belong to the Middle Men.

He held a break and looked around.

A little person, half of his size, appeared among the bushes.

"What is this evil you speak of and why will it seek to destroy us?

"It is an alliance of all races born before men. They fear men will take over Middle Earth and aim to destroy them all. As the men are divided, they can destroy their tribes one by one."

"They will not be able to find us;" he said,

"This evil I speak of will. It has spies in the trees and in the stones;" the old man answered; "and in the water and in the sky."

The little person stood still for a while and looked around, as was he reading the mind of invisible peers.

The old man continued; "I have devoted my life to create an alliance of the nine tribes of men. You are the last tribe. Unite with the other tribes and tell me your secrets. Then you will learn theirs."

The little man said; "We need not learn more secrets, and will keep what we have to ourselves. However, we will always welcome friendship with others."

"Then send an ambassador with me and join the rest of the men of Middle Earth. You will each be given a token of iron that will secure you never again shall fear each other. I need the wisest among you, one who work with iron to create your tools and one who know about your secret."

"First tell me who you are, and why you do this?" he asked.

The old man answered; "I am Annatar, friends of all humans, I have been called to unite all tribes by those who awake you."

The little man said; "Then I will follow you and listen to you, but I will make no decision or disclose no secret before I have returned and spoke with my people. I am a smith, I know how to work with iron, thought I fail to see why this is important!"

The old man smiled.

After two years in Vinyalonde, Ereinion and Minastir headed south. There were now three ships as they had company by one of the ship in Vinyalonde. They had selected the bravest men and rounded Ras Morthil following the route of Tar-Aldarion.

Ereinion and Minastir was on the same ship.

Ereinion said; "My father will be proud of us, if we find his relatives. It was not only on his father's side people left Numenor. His mother, my grandmother, descended from Haldorian, the earl of Naldamir. The rumour is that relatives of her settled down in the south of Middle Earth.

Minastir then said; "Well, we have met no exiled Numenoreans in Eriador. It is likely they have travelled even further the Aldarion. It seems like your family have had severe conflict with the King, if they needed to travel so far from Vinyalonde."

Ereinion felt that Minastir was insulting him. He answered; "I know your grandfather is the King, but tell me from where did his wife origin?"

Minastir did not answer; he knew that all Numenorean were aware of his gransdmosther not belonging to the line of Elros.

After following the coast a year, the three ships came upon a large bay. A large natural harbour was on the north side of the bay. The ships landed there, and were welcomed by the population. The Numenoreans could not understand the language of the local people, but they gathered they called the place Umbar.

"-like faith;" Minastir stated.


	6. Chapter 6

1513

Minastir and Ereinion had been in the south of Middle Earth for two years. The humans there had not been hostile to the Numenoreans, but they were very different from the Middle Med of Eriador. They did not look upon the seapoeple in the same matter. They did not long after the lembas bread; neither did they want to learn the language or customs of the Numenoreans.

Ereinion had hoped to find his exiled relatives, but nothing had come out of his search and the Numenoreans were running low on supplies. Minastir had stayed at the coastline and learned what he could about the southern people. It was clear to him that the south of Middle Earth had never been visited by the Valar. Here many creatures and unknown dangers would encounter the Numenoreans should they ever dare to go there.

Ereinion gave order for the three ships to leave the bay. He wanted to return to Vinyalonde as soon as possible.

He ordered; "We will cross the bay and sail for Ras Morthil. The weather is favorable and we will be able to keep contact throughout the journey. Should we lose sight of each other, then we will meet in Vinyalonde.

Minastir said; "I advise against this. The blessed people will not protect us here and the weather can change before we reach Ras Morthil."

However, Ereinion was tired of the travelling and reminded Minastir who was in command; "You will follow your captain's order, or I will find someone who will!"

Thus, the three ships left Umbar and set sail directly north, but as Minastir feared, the weather deteriorated. After two weeks at sea, a storm hit the ships. The Numenoreans had little experience in sailing under such conditions. Two ships capsized trying to fight the waves, but the ship of Minastir survived as he reefed the sail, and let the ship drift in the waves. The next day the storm had subsided and the waters were calm. Minastir realized his ship was alone, and that Ereinion was lost. The next day the spotted Ras Morthil. Several of the men on board asked Minastir, if he thought the other ships had made passed the cape, but the captain had little hope to offer them.

Minastir was surprised when he learned that no one of the sailors on his ship had been to Vinyalonde more than when they followed Ereinion and his ship. All the experienced sailors had been on the other ships.

Minastir thought he had found Vinyalonde, but as he approached the shore, he realized he was further south and this was at the mouth of the White River. Minastir was about to order the men to head ashore when the ship was attacked by the kraken. The kraken took the strongest of his men, but Minastir manage to save the ship and return to the sea.

Exhausted and low on food and water the ships turn north. Minastir tells the sailors they should head for Lindon, but realizes that he will not be able to reach it before his supplied are empty. With their last strength the Numenoreans set the ship a ground on the shores at a dark forest where the branches of the trees of the coasts reaches far out beyond the ship.

The Numenoreans could have been lost there, if it was not for Cirdan of Lindon travelling the shores in silence. He ship noticed the Numenoreans and came to their aid with food and water.

What is this place asked Minastir when he regained his strength.

Cirdan answered; "it is called Eryn Vorn, the dark forest. Here no humans lives, and the forest itself has little life as light seldom comes to its ground."

Cirdan and Minastir sailed to Lindon, and Minastir told his story.

Gil-Galad said; "Be careful of the south, we know little of these lands and their people. Perhaps the lack of protection for your ships is a signal that you should not go there."

To his surprise Minastir answered; "The Numenoreans can go everywhere other men goes. We shall return in bigger numbers and create safe havens everywhere. The Numenoreans have already settled in Middle Earth and their numbers will increase to the benefit of all."


	7. Chapter 7

1514

Elrond and Gil-Galad looked at Minastir when his ship left Lindon.

Elrond stated; "The Numenoreans have certainly changed since the days of Aldarion and Valandil."

Gil-Galad added; "They are driven by pride, but pride can fuel greed, and this is rarely notice by those who are infected."

Far away, in a dark hallway two persons were walking. One of them higher that a typical man and the other much smaller.

The little man said; "I fail to see other tribes of men here."

The old man said; "they will come and we will select the finest among them to our company."

As they approached the end of the hallway, a light from an immense fire reached them. The old man showed his silima.

"Look at this! From this, I will create nine tokens; each will belong to a single tribe of men. Into these, I will add the knowledge of the Edain obtained from the Eldar, the knowledge of the Otun learned from the Orks and the knowledge by the Middle Men learned by the Avari. I miss only your knowledge, then my work wil be finished, and all men will be equal under same order. Teach me what you know, and let all men move unseen by others as you do. For you the reward will be eternal life as king of your tribe."

The little man stood for a long time. Finally he said; "I know the story of the bear people. Most of them were killed, but some escaped to the icy north, and a very few stayed in the forest not far from us. I also know of the stone people. Those who survived hid in the vales White Mountains. However still, some stayed not far from the Great River. I wish to speak to them before I make any commitment."

Annatar face turned angry for the first time. He said; "Here you are only a prisoner, you will do as I command you, or you will never leave. I can wait as I have the gift of eternal life, but you cannot. In time if you do not survive my torture I will bring a relative of yours to this place and repeat my doings."

In Numenor, Minastirs ship arrived in Romenna. He was greeted by Cemborn and his daughter Ullume. Their hope of seeing Ereinion again vanished, as they understood only one ship returned and this had less sailors onboard that would normally be required for a sea travel.

Minastir said to Cemborn; "Alas, it is my task to inform the captain of the loss of his son. I tried to save him, but his pride commanded him to challenge the darkness of Middle Earth. He was lost with many other sons of Numenor.

Ullume cried, and Cemborn comforted his daughter.

Cemborn said; "This journey should never have taken place. The rest of my life I will feel hate against an unknown enemy."

He turned around and left with his daughter.

Minastir stood for a short while then he shouted; "It would not have happened had the command been mine!"

Cemborn turned around and walked back to Minastir.

"What does this mean?" He asked.

Minastir answered; "I cannot change what has happened but I can revenge your son by making Middle Earth subject to my command. Our king would approve, but his heir would have a different opinion, I fear. Help me persuade her and the pain of losing your son will be eased."

Afterwards Minastir presented his discoveries to Tar-Surion.

The King was thrilled; "I see you have selected your name wisely Minastir;" he stated.

"I have;" Minastir answered; "I ask the Kings permission to build new ships, and expand our presence in the southern Middle Earth. There are many people that would benefit from the light of the west."

The King answered; "you have my permission, please return to Romenna and work with Cemborn."


	8. Chapter 8

1556

"He wants to speak to you;" the orc said.

Annatar walked to the cell, where his prisoner was captive. He looked in through the tight grid in the iron door. The room was dark only a small beam of light came from a crack in the ceiling. A person was sitting at the floor; in front of him lay a small black lump.

"33 years is a long time in solitude;" Annatar said.

"Will you keep your promise and leave the humans to rule themselves?" the prisoner said.

"I will, but the doors here remains closed until your work is done" Annatar said. He lifted a chain, so it could be seen from within the cell. "-and you will stay chained to me while working!"

"I accept;" the small man said with a low voice.

"Vice choice! I was close to start a search for another candidate, but I could not let you go as I saw lots of potential in you. In time, you will look back and understand this, at the latest when you unite all of men under you, and you will look back on me with gratitude."

Thus, Annatar worked with the human for nine years. They put everything they knew into their creations until the nine rings of men were finished.

Annatar took them to the cell with the little man and unchained him. He let the two heavily armed orcs guard the door, but did not close it. He laid the rings on a plain wooden table, and lighted candles to make the cell less scary. The rings had no stones and seems to be made of simple iron, but they were not. They were impervious to damage.

"You have kept your promise for that I thank you!" Annatar said; "I will keep my to you!"

The little man looked at the two orcs in the doorway, to question Annatars will. Annatar made sign for the orcs to step away from the door.

"You knew about my knowledge, please tell me where you obtain yours?" the little man asked.

Annatar answered honestly; "Before the sun rose, I had the same more knowledge than any orc. I obtained more from the Avari, including what you knew. However, the majority I learned from the glorious Celebrimbor the most knowledgeable of the Eldar in Middle Earth."

The little man answered; "You know a lot! -and you believe knowledge will give you power over others, but you are wrong, because you do not have more of this!" He lifter a ring and held it in front of Annatar in a threatening manner.

Annatar did not reaction, but the orcs in the room got nervous and grab the handle of their weapons.

"Did you knew this?" the little man asked. He quickly let the ring fall onto his finger, within a blink of an eye he vanished before Annatar and the orcs.

Before anyone could react, the ring on the table vanished one-by-one as an invisible force consumed them.

The orcs started to react, they screamed; one ran to the table, the other to the doorway. They looked in panic around the room.

Annatar stayed calm; "Relax, he was faster than you. He is not in the cell anymore."

The orcs was about to run after him, but awaited Annatars orders.

"Let him run!" Annatar said; "what he carries will come back to me. He cannot destroy them, and I will know where to find them.

"He did not know that I hold similar power in my other hand;" He showed the other half of the silima from Valinor.

In Numenor, the majority of the population of the capital as well as many others had gathered in the streets below the King House. This was the day when Tar-Surion would pass the scepter to his daughter Telperien.

Surion was standing at the top of the stairs leading to the King House together Telperien.

He stepped forward and raised his hands.

"People of Numenor I salute you!" Surion shouted.

"I present to you your new queen!"

Telperien stepped forward and stood with his father.

"She is Tar-Telperien"

The people cheered and then began to repeat the name of the new queen.

Surion turned towards his daughter with a smile; he handed her the stick.

Telperien took the scepter, and without speaking, she went down the stairs to the people. At the bottom of the stairs Isilmo was standing. The sister and brother started walking up the path leading to the top of Meneltarma.

The people looked at them; then most of them started to follow their new queen. Many of them started to sing as they started their journey.

Surion stood at the top of the stairs watching his daughter lead the Numenoreans. He then looked down the stairs and saw Minastir approaching him with a smile.

"So my grandchild does not want another chance to spot the tower in Avallone?" He asked.

Minastir answered; "In time, my lord, I will see this, but first I will make myself worthy of this present."


	9. Chapter 9

1574

At his deathbed, Tar-Surion, the ninth ruler of Numenor, stated that the only thing he would have known is the fate of his sisters. He wondered what bound them to Middle Earth, and what happened to their jewels.

He died surround only be his daughter Queen Telperien and his son Isilmo.

Isilmo and Telperien went into the Kings Courtyard and shared the news with Isilmos family. He all cried and hugged each other.

Telperien was standing a bit away, unable to share her tears with anyone.

At the first meeting of the council after the former kings death. Cemborn told the council that he would pass his seat to Minastir.

When Cemborn and Minastir returned, Minastir presented Ullume with a large green gem.

She said; "Why should I be gifted with so a precious present?"

Minastir said, "I got this in a distant place called Umbar, which your brother and I visited. Please accept this as a betrothal gift from the new member of the Council of Numenor."

He held forward the green gem.

Ullume took his hand as she would pick up the gem, but she closed Minastirs hand instead.

She said; "No sire! I have still time to decide whom I should spend the rest of my life with; Precious gems and daring achievements cannot match the love we learned from Tulkas and Nessa."

She walked away from Cemborn and Minastir.

"Give her time!" Cemborn stated.

Minastir answered; "Time matters not. I am a hundred years old and can wait too. However had I received the seat of the council I truly deserved at this age, she would have little doubt!"

Cemborn looked at Minastir with surprise. He knew very well, the seat of the Heir to the throne of Numenor, normally would be occupied; when the heir was one hundred years old. However, the Queen had yet to announce her heir.

"My time will come;" Minastir ended.

Annatar returned to Eregion after many years. To his surprise, he was welcomed Celebrimbor and his Gwaith-i-Mordain.

Celebrimbor led him into home among the threes. The branches and leaves where intertwined so close as they appeared as a solid wall. A dwarf was waiting for him.

Celebrimbor introduced Annatar to him.

"This is my friend. From the day, he was born the longbeards knew his fate. He will be as important to them as his famous ancestors; the one who founded Khazad-dum and the one who extended so I became aware of the longbeards presence under the mountain," Celebrimbor stated.

The dwarf held forward his hand. In it the he held the silima lump; "The noldo tells me that you like him, knows how to enrich this with knowledge. We will craft rings to unite the longbeards with the other dwarves of Middle Earth. We know how to make them appeal to the other tribes, but we want to know how to include power as well."

Annatar smiled; "I this I will give to you. Let me come to your caves and we will construct them together."

However, to Annatars disappointment the dwarf answered; "No, you cannot come to the Khazad-dum. You will have to teach out smiths here, like he promised." The dwarf pointed to Celebrimbor.

Annatar still smiled; "Then let it be so! I sense a glorious future for the longbeards!"


	10. Chapter 10

1579

The dwarf who had been responsible for creating the seven rings came to Eregion one last time. He was accompanied by a handful of armed servants. Normally, Celebrimbor would not allow outsiders to enter his realm with weapon, but he sense that this visit would be different and more official from the dwarves side.

The dwarf met with Celebrimbor and his smiths, but also Annatar was present.

The dwarf showed his seven rings. "Behold, first we created these four by our own knowledge, there these two with even more help from the Gwaith-i-Mirdain and finally…"

He held up the last Ring. "This is the last of our ring. Into this Celebrimbor gave everything he could teach us for this crafting. This shall belong to the longbeards until after the final Durin."

Annatar applauded the creation; "What great achievement from the Naugrim, he stated!"

Celebrimbor said; "I hope this day is far away. Today I believe we stand at the beginning of the reign of the third Durin."

The dwarf mad a seldom laugh. "We wish to offer our thanks to the great smiths of Eregion!" he said.

One of the other dwarves stepped forward and put three stone in Durins hand.

Durin opened the hand. In it was three magnificent stones; one red, one white and one blue.

"There are the finest gems carved from our mountains. I give them as a present to you for what you have done for the longbeards." He said and handed the stones to Celebrimbor.

Celebrimbor took the stones; "What beauty!"

Before Celebrimbor could thanks Durin, the dwarf continued; "I now have to bid you farewell. My duties will not allow me to travel from Khazad-dûm. I wish you all luck with your future endeavors!"

Celebrimbor had difficulty finding an answer. Annatar fast stated; "As we wish you luck with yours. Now go and utilize your creation, to become what you were meant to be."

Durin looked at Annatar and bowed.

Celebrimbor now stated; "I hope our paths will meet again!"

Durin looked at him. He said; "Maybe!" and bowed and left the room. His guards followed him.

In Numenor, Minastir approached the Queen in the throne room.

He said; "I wish to inform the queen that the navy of Numenor has been rebuild. With her permission I wish to travel to Lindon to renew our friendship with the Great King."

The Queen answered; "You can travel to Lindon, any time your heart desires. You will have to send you substitute to the council meeting, but you know this. Why would you inform me on these plans?"

Minastir answered; "I seek your blessing, my lady!"

Telperien looked at Minastir; "I have seen you in this council. Rarely have you eyes left the seat next to me. In time, I will find my heir. However, it is a seat to be deserved. You are not closest in line to me Minastir as you have two elder sisters. You can have my blessing, but I promise you nothing in return. Go and make friend in Middle Earth, but know you represent Minastir of Mittalmar not Queen Telperien of Numenor."

Minastir was surprised by the queens reaction and insight into his mind. He bowed and left Armenelos.

In Khazad-dûm, all the longbeards was gathered in the great room on the seventh level.

On the Stone Throne, the dwarf who had been responsible for creating the seven Rings sat. He was Durin III.

The dwarves raised their axes and shouted;

"Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-mênu!"

The new King spoke in Khuzdul. He said; "We have created seven Ring to hornour our seven forefathers."

He held up his hand. In it were six Rings; one was already on his finger.

"This will ensure a glorious future for our people. We will send messengers to our friends in the Blue Mountains, the Firebeards and Broadbeams; too long have the destruction of Tumuzahar and Gabilgathol stopped their crafting. The same applies to the Ironfists and the Stiftbeards in the Red Mountains in the east and to the Blacklocks and Stonefoots in the Yellow Mountains in the south. Too long have we been divided!"

Again, the dwarves shouted: "Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-mênu!"

Annatar approached Celebrimbor. He said; "I trust, you saw the beauty of the Seven Rings. The great Celebrimbor could easily surpass such creation with even greater beauty."

However Celebrimbor stated; "Why! Gil-Galad and his people will never recognize me, neither will the Teleri after Celeborn is gone and there are no Vanyar left in Middle Earth. There are no one to unite."

"- but there are!" Annatar stated; "Is lady Galadriel not the child of Fingoldfin? - and was his mother not Indis not the niece of Ingwe, King of the Vanyar? And her daughter hold the blood of Elwe, king of the Teleri."

Annatar looked at Celebrimbor and continued; "and does the great Celebrimbor not origins from Feanor, the son of Finwe, King of the Noldos?"

He finished; "You will unite them all, not only the Queen and her daughter, but all of Eldar. In time even the Great King must accept the leadership of Celebrimbor of Eregion."

Celebrimbor looked at Annatar with both astonishment and admiration.


	11. Chapter 11

1589

Annatar had often visited the Gwaith-i-Mirdain and offered his help. However, Celebrimbor and the smiths had declined this, and as they reached the climax of their craftings, Celebrimbor asked Annatar to leave Eregion.

Celebrimbor said; "Please leave, and do not return till after three years has passed."

Annatar smiled and said; "This suits me fine, I have business elsewhere. This will take longer than three years, but return I will." He bowed and left Eregion heading south.

Ost-in-Edhil was then closed from all outsiders

As he looked back, Annatar could see the smoke from the hot ovens between the treetops of Eregion.

At the same time, Minastir left Lindon. He had made great friendship with Cirdan the shipwright. He set sail for Vinyalonde and intended to rebuild the harbour to it former size.

In his homeland of Mordor, under the lone mountain, Annatar had built Sammath Naur, a construction of the hardest ondo stones that allow those who could stand the heat to get close to the warmest fire in Middle Earth.

He held the last lump of silima in his hand.

To it he said; "You will be stronger and harder of them all. I made the substance of the others so they will always know you as their lord. The Nine you will control with no doubt, the Seven I need to bring closer and the Three I need to change, but I can do that by a short moment with them. Then they will all belong to me; the men, the dwarves and the elves.

Ten years after Annatar convinced Celebrimbor to create is rings and three years after Annatar left Eregion, Celebrimbors work was finished.

He had created the Three Rings.

He said; "These I have created to heal and preserve, not to enhance the strength of the bearer. However in them also lies the control of elements to preserve the nature."

Celebrimbor held up the first ring. It was adorned with the red gem. He stated; "I name you Narya, the Ring of Fire. You shall belong to the Teleri under Queen Celebrian."

He then held up the second ring. It was adorned a white stone: He stated; "I name you Nenya, the Ring of Water. You shall belong to the Vinyar, the most beautiful of all the Eldars. The blood of this people has almost vanished from Middle Earth, but it lives strongest in Queen Galadriel. She shall have this Ring.

Finally, he held up the last Ring. It was adorned with a great blue stone. He stated; "I name you Vilya, the Ring of Air. I will keep you as mine to lead the Noldor.

The elven smiths surrounded Celebrimbor. They all cheered the Rings.

After ten years in Middle Earth, Minastir left Vinyalonde with four ship, two of which he had built in Vinyalonde.

He was received by Cemborn and Ullume in Romenna. Minastir presented one of the ships built in Middle Earth as a present to Ullume.

Ullume though Minastir was making fun and said; "Do you really want a woman as captain on one of our Queens ships?"

Minastir answered; "This is not the Queens ship, it is yours to command, and will you not accept this command, I know where you can hire a captain."

In Eregion Celebrimbor climbed to the top of the trees there. Once he had sat there disappointed, but now his heart was filled with hope. He was carrying Vilya at his finger.

"Show your worth, Ring of Air!" he shouted, and the wind start carrying the pollen of the of trees from Eregion towards the mountains. It was high summer and the wind could carry them all the way over the Misty Mountains, after which they fell on Lorien. They would have been unnoticed to most, but not to Galadriel, who understood from where they came.

She said; "I need to return to Eregion! Celebrimbor is asking for help from Celebrian and me! We promised the Great King to watch Celebrimbor."

Celeborn quickly answered; "No I will not allow this. I will go first, and if I see no hazards in Eregion, I will ask Celebrimbor to send for you again!"

Celebrian said; "How will you go there father. You of all know how dangerous the path over the mountains is and under them you will not go?"

Celeborn answered; "There is another way to the north, a path I took when I first came here. That path I will follow."


	12. Chapter 12

1602

Durin would only on very special occasions leave Khazad-dûm. However, one of these had just occurred. Together with a large guard, he left his home through the old East Gate and walked along the cold waters of Kheled-zâram.

As the dwarves reached the column of Durin, a figure were standing ahead where the lake became a river and the forest started.

One of the dwarf raised his axe and approached the figure; "Who are you? And how do you dare stand in our way!"

"A friend of Durin, that want to speak with him;" Galadriel answered.

"The King of Khazad-dûm has no Elf-woman as friend;" the dwarf stated.

More dwarves came and stood next to the first; they all had their weapon raised.

A loud voice came from behind the dwarves; "He had once!"

The guard separated in two parts, in the middle Durin III appeared.

He walked up to Galadriel.

"Are you she, who met my forefather?" He asked.

"I am;" Galadriel answered.

Durin III stated; "I would like to extend the welcome of my forefather, a welcome that were not even given to the elf that is responsible for my journey, even though I consider him my fried too. However this will have to wait until my journey is finish."

Galadriel then said; "It cannot wait, as it is my intention to stop your journey!"

Durin looked at her, and his guard kept their weapons ready.

"I know why you leave with such a large guard and equipment for a very long journey. Please listen to me first. I am sure your distant cousins do not mind."

Durin thought for a while; then he ordered his guard to turn around.

Galadriel followed him into Khazad-dûm.

There she said to him; "be aware and alert. There are still things surrounding these creations we do not know about. I left Eregion because I would not participate in this. However, I intent to return to find out what is the unknown about these creations. Then I will advise you!"

Celeborn had travelled north towards the high pass, which had led the Eldar westward before the sun had risen the first time. He travelled close to the mountains away from the Great River.

He came to the only major river passing from the mountains between the high pass and Lorien. As always, Celeborn moved unnoticed among the trees to other beings. When he reached the river, he noticed a small man fishing on the other bank only a hundred feet away. Celeborn watched the little person and were puzzled over how he could live here alone on the eastside of the Mountains. He decided to introduce himself.

"Hello!" Celeborn said in the common language.

The man looked up in fear. Then he disappeared from sight. Celeborn was surprised; he started wading across the river.

As he approached the other side, he said; "I mean you no harm! I am Celeborn, an elf from Lorien."

The little man reappeared; "An elf!" he said.

Celeborn said; "I am surprised to see a human here, most people live closer to the Great River. Are you alone?"

The little man said; "Unfortunately it seems like it. I have been away for almost a hundred years and returned to find my people. But they have abandoned the place where I used to live."

Celeborn said; "A hundred years. That is a long journey, a lifespan for a Middle Earth man, yet you look young."

Celeborn handed the little man lembas bread. He eagerly took it and started to eat it.

"Where did your journey take you?" Celeborn continued.

He answered; "I was cheated by the Wizard. He abducted me to the south and kept me prisoned. He demanded I would help him with his creation. But I won, I stole his work, and he will never find me."

"What creation was this?" Celeborn asked.

The little man looked at Celeborn. "I have been fooled before;" he said.

"Fair!" said Celeborn. He walked a bit away from the little man.

When Celeborn was thirty feet away, the little man said; "This!"

He showed Celeborn his hand. In it was a ring.

"I have nine of these on me!"

Celeborn stood frozen.

"What was the name of your abductor?"

"He called himself Annatar!" the little man said.

Celeborn said; "Come with me, please. I will get you to safety and to protection under the Great King!"

Far away, covered in steel armor to protect him from the heat, Annatar worked on his last creation. It was almost finished and the world would never be the same.


	13. Chapter 13

1603

Minastir and Ullume sailed around Numenor. Minastir showed her the great cliffs at Forostar and the tower his ancient forefather Meneldur had built.

After they passed the bay of Andunie. Minastir pointed to the Andustar cape.

"This is the westernmost point of Numenor. We may not sail further west than we cannot see this cape. When I was a young man, the blessed people came to Eldalonde where I lived. After I have served your father under the King, I went to this place to see if I could see their home in Avallone;" Minastir said.

Ullume looked at Minastir. She had never been to the westland before. "Could you?" she asked.

"No!" Minastir said; "It was like when I was at Meneltarma, only the great ocean was visible."

He looked up at the hills at the cape.

With low voice, almost as if he spoke to himself, he continued; "Maybe if we build a tower there…"

They sailed to Eldalonde and Ullume saw the beauty of Nisimaldar with the fragrant trees. Minastir was greeted by his family. They held a great feast for the couple.

Isilmo asked Minastir; "Are there any news from Armenelos?"

"What news will you be interested in?" Minastir asked.

One of his sisters answered; "Has the queen appointed her successor?"

Minastir said; "No she has not!"

The feast was silence, as no one knew what to say next.

Ullume broke the silence. She stood up, thanked Minastirs family for their hospitality, and praised to beauty of Nisimaldar.

Everybody raised his or her glass to support the speech.

Minastir kept standing after everybody else sat down again. He said; "I thought that beauty found deep in land or constructed at the shores of Middle Earth would impress you. However, now I know this is in this place, I can speak to your heart. I already know your fathers answers to this, but I want to hear your first. Will you be my betrothed?"

Ullume knew the question long before Minastir had finished his speech.

"I will!" She said, "You have conquered much, and now also my heart"

Minastir was excited; "Then we shall return to Armenelos and get your fathers blessing!"

Ullume smiled; "My father lives in Romenna, she said!"

Minastir corrected himself and everybody laughed. Several people including his sisters speculated on his mistake, guessing what Minastir really wanted to conquer.

Far away, Annatar had finished his creation. As the last task; he engraved a poem into the ring, in the language he had created from the many different varieties of Orkish. From now on, this would be the only spoken language in Mordor.

The poem read:

Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,

ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul.

Translated into the common language:

One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,

One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.

The orcs surround Annatar lokked at him admiration as he held the ring high.

"Try it;" one of the braver said.

To their surprise, Annatar answered; "No! I have one more travel to perform before Middle Earth will know its ruler."

He hid his ring in a safe place, which only he could open.

Celeborn and the little man had come to Tharbad. They stopped a few miles north of the city.

Celeborn stated; "I need to go to a place called Eregion. I do not know how I will be received there, but I think it is best if you stay in Tharbad. Show no one what you possess. If all goes well I will return to this town and met you at the bridge in the center."

"I will!" The little man said.

Celeborn said; "I see in you kind, the best of humans, unaffected by power!"

Celeborn left him heading east.


	14. Chapter 14

1605

The little man often walked on the bridge of Tharbad. The bridge was not in state as when the Numenoreans where there, but it was still the center of the city, and many people had stall with fruit and bread and other goods to be traded.

The little man tried to get in the front of a stall, but the people pushed him back, and quickly forgot about him.

However suddenly he was in front of everybody. The people pushing and shouting stopped and looked at him with surprise. The owner of the stall address him:

"-and what can I do for you, little fellow?"

"I would like this;" the little man said and pointed. The owner looked at his groceries on the top shelf. "This one?" he asked and pointed to some useless junk.

"No!" the little man said and pointed again, but the owner could not tell what he was pointing at. The people around him started to be impatient, stating this was no place for a boy.

The little man took the owners stool, and stood up on it. Now he was as high as any normal man was.

"This!" he said and was about to point, when something made him stop. He turned his head and look back upon the bridge. There stood the old man that had kept him I prison for so many years.

Annatar was walking on the bridge. He heard a lot of noise from one of the stall there. As he passed it, people were shouting; "Where did he go…." and similar phrases.

However, Annatar did not use time on the men. He was in haste travelling north. The little man followed him unnoticed by anyone for a while; until he left the road heading east as the little man's elf friend had done two years ago.

Annatar would visit Celebrimbor one more time. Not for friendship or crafting, but to see the Three rings that Celebrimbor had created.

To Annatars surprise, Eregion seems to be empty. There were no guards and he could freely enter Ost-in-Edhil. He even walked unopposed to Celebrimbors room. There in the small light from above, the Three Rings of Celebrimbor laid on s table in the middle of the room.

Annatar approached them slowly. He stretched his arm forward to take them. Then he felt the cold iron of a sword pressing against the side of his neck. Slowly he turned around. It was Celeborn.

Celebrimbor appeared in the room. He had been camouflaged against wall.

"This is as close as you will ever get to them!" He said.

Annatar looked around; other of the Gwaith-i-Mirdain appeared in the room. They were all armed with long knives. Annatar was surprised over he had not noticed them, but his focus on the rings had deprived him of most senses.

Annatar looked at Celebrimbor; "Is this the thanks I get for helping you create this?"

Celebrimbor answered; "I never promised you anything, you came here by your own will, and I accepted as a guest. However, you are not welcome here anymore. You have committed no crime here, so you are free to go, but do not return."

Annatar turned around towards Celeborn, but he spoke to Celebrimbor; "Be careful, my lord, others might be more successful in laying their hands on our creations!"

He left the room and then Eregion.


End file.
